I Gotta Go My Own Way
by kuro-chii
Summary: Mikan is pondering her thoughts about a certain ravenhaired guy. And graduation is near what is she thinking? Read to find out .. please bare with my mistakes i am new here .. tnx! RxR


**Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice nor its characters. And the song I gotta go my own way.  
**

* * *

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

_**by: em07**_

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

A sunny morning at the alice academy where a certain brunnette is pondering her thoughts at the sakura tree. It is about the raven haired-boy she used to date with these past few years. And today is the most awaiting day of the students who wants to escape the claws of the academy. Yeah you read it right .. the GRADUATION. But not with the brunnette because it means she have to adjust into the real world where the normal people live. And she hate adjustments(AN: i dont if she really hate it. I just write it for the sake of the story). Especially she will be away from the people she learn to love. Her teachers, schoolmates and most importantly her belooved Natsume Hyuuga. She didnt know what will happen when it comes with him especially now because she observed that he spends less time with her, not that she wanted her for himself but everytime they're together or plan to go out there would be interruptions. Like the other day:

_Flashback_

_A fine afternoon where the classses are done._

_"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" squealed Anna._

_"What is it Anna-chan?" ask Mikan._

_"Do you have the dress for the ball after the graduation? ask the pink-haired girl._

_"No. I haven't buy one 'cause I dont have time since we have loads of projects and our exam are just done today." answered Mikan._

_"You can come along with us, we are going to central town this afternoon to shop for nice dresses."said Anna_

_"Is Hotaru is coming along too?" ask Mikan._

_"Yep! she is with Ruka. They will just meet us in the bus station." replied Anna_

_"Oh ok! Wait I will just ask Natsume to come along, wait us in the bus station. Ja ne!." said Mikan_

_At the Sakura tree_

_Mikan ran to the Sakura tree where she found Natsume reading his manga._

_"Hey Natsume! pant can you pant come with me pant to buy a dress?" ask Mikan_

_"Whatever polka" he replied. And stands up and walks toward the bus station._

_"hmp pervert!!" replied the brunnette. And catch up with Natsume._

_They went to the bus station holding hands, where the others were waiting. The two saw that the gang are complete and about to enter the bus when someone called Natsume._

_"Natsume!" called Luna their classmate and classmate of Natsume in Dangerous ability class._

_"What?" he growled._

_"Persona sent me here to tell you that he wants to talk to you." she said sweetly._

_".." he replied._

_"Lets go Natsume!" Luna said_

_"Polka, you come along with them I'll go talk to Persona, I'll catch up with you later." Then he kiss her on the cheeks and walk away with Luna leaving Mikan a little bit sad._

_After that they bought their own dresses and went to their own rooms to rest._

_End of Flashback_

Stll in her thoughts she didnt notice her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai aka Ice princess, go near her and poke her head to snap her to reality. And said

"So you notice it at last huh?"

"Yea, I dont know what do." the brunnette said nearly crying.

"You can cry if you want, Im here." Hotaru said hugging Mikan.

She cry her heart out.

"Its ok Mikan. Do what is you think is the best. I cant advice you anything cause Im not in the right place. Only you can solve this." the ice princess said and left the brunnette to think. She knows now the only thing can solve this problem.

At the graduation hall many students are sad and happy. Sad because they will leave tommorrow and leave their love ones at the academy or their friends that are not graduating. Their batchmates or friends that they once loved are leaving separate paths with them to follow what destiny will bring them and follow their dreams. Happy because they would leave their so-called home (for all the students that hate the academy) and the claws of the academy. But for Mikan this the saddest day of her entire life in the academy. She had just decided what to do and no one can change her mind and she know that this right, but in the back of her mind there is doubts.

After the graduation ceremony there is a ball. (It is like a Grad. Ball they wear cocktail dresses)

At the hall many are crying, reminiscing their happy memories at the academy that they will treasure for the rest of their lives. And hugging 'cause they will miss one another. And some of them are giving phone numbers and addresses to contact each others. But one brunnette is looking for a certain raven-haired guy.

'Hmm .. where is that pervert?? it is almost time .. I need to say this before my confidence lose' mikan thought.

"Ah! I know .. Im such an idiot why dont I think that earlier, arghhh .. whatever" she said to herself and walk outside to the Sakura tree. There she saw Natsume thinking.(Wow! he didnt have his manga huh?! thats new .. xD) She sat beside him. And said

"Natsume, Im tired."

Natsume is shocked with what she say.

"What do you mean?" he ask.

"Im tired Natsume. Tired of waiting for you. Maybe we should end up this relationship 'cause it is going nowhere." she confided.

Natsume is utterly shock. His Mikan? The one who took him from the darkness that surrounds him and melts the ice that froze heart are going away! He dont think that he can cope up with this heartbreak. He cant picture himself without her, her light that guide him to a better life and the only one that can make him smile.

And by that she sings .

_**Mikan:**_  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be ok..

I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause  
I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

_**Natsume**_:  
What about us?What about everything we've been through?

_**Mikan:**_  
What about trust?

_**Natsume:**_  
You know I never wanted to trust you

_**Mikan:**_  
And what about me?

_**Natume:**_  
What am I supposed to do?

_**Mikan:**_  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

_**Natsume:**_  
I'll miss you

_**Mikan:**_  
So .I've got to move on and be who I am

_**Natsume:**_  
Why do you have to go?

_**Mikan:**_  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand

_**Natsume:**_  
I'm trying to understand

_**Mikan:**_  
We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now

_**Natsume:**_  
I want you to stay

_**Mikan:**_  
I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am

_**Natsume:**_  
What about us?

_**Mikan:**_  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand

_**Natsume:**_  
I'm trying to understand

_**Mikan:**_  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away

Natsume is trying to change her mind but it is settle her mind mind is saying that is good for both of them but her heart was having doubts that she had made the wrong decision but she can never change what she says so she continue to go on while their hearts are slowly shattering into pieces. Natsume is crying while Mikan is trying to control her tears. One last time she kiss Natsume and said

"Natsume, if we are really meant to be, we will meet again no matter what circumstances and we wil be reunited. Destiny will bring us together but if not ust be happy. I love you but i think my love cant change anything. This is also for you. I wont forget you, you will be my first love even if we're not meant for each other and you have a special place in my heart. I hope if you'll see me outside you will smile for me. I'll always love you, i hope you do too... Goodbye Natsume. I'll miss you."

After his little speech she walk away with a heavy heart and there at the Sakura tree where they confess their love for each other, their sanctuary is actually where they will have their heartbreaks. There, Natsume stood crying her heart out seeing his one and only love's retreating back in the moonlight walk away from him and never will come back again.

**END **

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

* * *

**Yay! Im done with my first fanfic. Please bear me if my grammar sucks..**

**Please Read and Review .. I dont care if its flames ..**

**Arigatou minna-san  
**


End file.
